


Forever

by uhmyeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Returning Home, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmyeah/pseuds/uhmyeah
Summary: Luke's back in Australia for a minute and he drives around his old town and by Michael's old house and stops by.





	Forever

Logically, Luke knows it probably wasn’t the _best_ idea to go to Michael’s old house when they were back home. Michael was there though, so what’s the big hold up? Karen knows him, he’s been there a zillion times before, why not? It’s not like he was gonna be the awkward sixteen-year-old again, but this time taller and a little older. It’s just, like, a thing. There’s this thing that’s telling him it’s a bad idea, but he’s learned to live in the moment more and ignore that feeling more and it’s nice, but also kind of scary.

That kind of scary feeling is coursing through him as he sits in his car in Michael’s driveway, staring at the front door like an idiot. He hasn’t even shut the car off, let alone take the seatbelt off. Why is he so nervous? It’s just Michael. Michael, who he’s been touring with and roomed with for literally almost a decade. Michael, who he’s _sucked the dick of_. Why is he so nervous to see his boyfriend?

_Fuck it_ , he thinks, cutting the car off and unbuckling the belt, getting out of the car. He shuts the door and presses the lock button a million times, hearing the ten or twelve beeps that come out to assure him, _yes, dumbass, I’m locked._ He walks up to the door and locks the car again for good measure, but mainly as a nervous tick type thing.

Then, he’s just standing at the door now, looking like an idiot. _Do I knock? Or ring the bell? Am I still under the walk on in policy or is five years too long? Oh god, what if he’s not even here, maybe I should come back, this was a dumb idea-_ but then, he sees a flurry of rose gold hair turn a corner from the stairs. _So he_ is _home!_

Luke knocks on the door a couple times, tapping out a simple beat, and then scrunches his eyes shut in embarrassment. _Should’ve just gone in, idiot._

Michael opens the door, smiling fondly.

“You should’ve just come in, idiot. The open-door thing still applies. C’mere.” Michael says, pulling Luke into a hug.

“Your can is dripping cold down my back.” Luke replies, muffled against Michael’s neck.

Michael makes a breathy laughing noise and pulls away, ruffling Luke’s long hair.

Luke’s eyes wander around the place before his feet begin to. Michael lets him wander. Luke notices how, even though it’s been forever, everything is pretty much the same. There’s a new television and maybe a new throw blanket on the sofa, but apart from that, it’s the same. It’s smaller than Luke remembers, but it doesn’t feel small. It feels kind of like coming home, which in a way, he guesses is true.

“It looks the same. Kinda different, but still the same. I still don’t like the color of that sofa, but the blanket makes it look better.” Luke says, eyes flicking to Michael’s for a second. “Do you have pizza rolls still?”

Michael smiles fondly again, nodding.

“Yeah. They’re in the same drawer in the freezer. I don’t think they’re the same ones from five years ago. I hope mom got new ones.”

“Now _that’s_ weird. You said mom but you’re back home.” Luke said seriously, but with a joking tone.

“Sorry. I hope _mum_ got new ones. Better?”

“Much. Can you turn it on? I still can’t figure out your appliances.” Luke says, pouting at Michael.

Michael rolls his eyes, walking over, and pressing a couple buttons to get the microwave working.

“Not that hard. Do you wanna watch something? I have a game on upstairs in my room, but I can go back to it later. My TV is still great.” Michael says, resting his chin on Luke’s shoulders and wrapping his arms around his middle, watching the pizza rolls in the microwave.

“Yeah. I’m down. Is your room still where it is? Oh _god_ , do you still have that poster of Eminem?”

“Leave me alone! And no, _mum_ got rid of it, thankfully.”

“Are you just gonna exaggeratedly say mum now?”

“Yes. Also, the ding on the microwave is fucked, so you won’t hear it. Go up and get something ready, I’ll bring the pizza rolls up and drinks.” Michael says, squeezing Luke’s middle tightly for a second.

“Okay. Hurry.” Luke says, scurrying off and toeing his shoes off by the end of the stairs.

Luke goes up to Michael’s room, stepping inside and laying on the bed. After all these years, the bed sheets still smell of his boyfriend, and they’re the same stripe-y pattern that Luke remembers. He smiles fondly as he crawls under the blanket before crawling back out and taking his jeans off. He’s happy he wore a simple t-shirt today. He gets back in under the blanket, cuddling into the sheets. He switches off Michael’s game and goes to Netflix. Michael walks back in.

“Luke, you can’t just…expect me not to act like I’m not in love with you when I come into my teenage self’s room and see you cuddled up in my bed. It isn’t fair. I brought food though.” Michael says, placing the pizza rolls on the bed beside Luke, slinking out of his own jeans and crawling in. He presses a small kiss to Luke’s nose and puts his glasses on his own face, shuffling closer to the taller boy and resting the plate between them.

They settle for binging _Friends_.

They sit in silence, occasionally laughing at a scene. They steal kisses sometimes. Mainly they eat. After a while, Michael’s legs knock against Luke’s.

“Are you wearing pants?”

“Nope.” Luke replies, smiling cheekily.

Michael groans, throwing his head into Luke’s shoulder.

“Again, can’t expect me to act like I’m not in love with you. Also, it’s kinda weird, cause like, you’re a proper guy now. Not just my sixteen-year-old dork boyfriend that I grind against until we both come in our pants. We’ve actually had, like, real sex.”

Luke laughs, wrapping one of his long legs with one of Michael’s.

“I mean…I wouldn’t mind…”

Michael playfully whacks Luke.

“Get your noodle legs off of me. We’re watching _Friends_. We can fuck later, if you’re still down.”

“I’m always down.” Luke jokes.

Michael bites down on Luke’s neck where his mouth is as a response.

Luke shuts up.

They go back to watching the show, idly playing with the other’s hand. It’s so similar to what they used to do as teenagers- except now they aren’t hiding from their families. Luke remembers crawling into Michael’s bed and cuddling close to him after a particularly rough day at school and the two of them just staying there, in silence, perfectly content. A part of Luke knew back then that he was in love with the older boy, but he pushed those thoughts aside because love is a big word, and they were babies and didn’t have a clue about anything yet. Coincidentally, it was also in Michael’s bed that Michael first said “I love you” to Luke, way back on a home trip during Where We Are tour. Luke remembers all the blushing Michael did when Harry wouldn’t shut up about it when they returned. It was cute. He misses Harry sometimes. He should text him.

Michael snorts at a line and Luke realizes he hasn’t been paying attention at all. He curls up closer to Michael, resting his head on Michael’s chest. Michael’s hand goes up and starts combing fingers through Luke’s hair. Luke’s heart soars. He’s so in love. This is gross. He presses a gentle kiss to the center of Michael’s chest, smiling when Michael’s hand tightens for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. Luke goes up and presses a couple kisses to Michael’s neck, finishing with a playful, sucking one.

“What are you up to, bub?” Michael asks, fake accusingly.

“Nothing. Loving on you.” Luke replies, mouth preoccupied with kissing Michael’s shoulder.

“Mmkay. Proceed.” Michael jokes.

Luke does proceed. He proceeds so much he managed to worm his way under Michael’s shirt to kiss at the bare skin of his chest and stomach. He doesn’t really want things to go further, but he wouldn’t be opposed if they did. Being an adult and being in a relationship is weird. At least as a teenager you could have sex to cover up feelings, but now it’s like, you know parts of me I don’t even know, so if we had sex, it just postpones the feelings and maybe makes things worse. Also, as a teen you want sex, like, all the time. As an adult, it’s kinda still like that, but there’s like, this longing for forever too. It’s weird, Luke thinks. But he also loves it. He loves Michael. He loves loving Michael. It’s gross.

Luke rests his head over Michael’s heart and smiles when he hears the stutter in it when his leg accidentally brushes over Michael’s cock. He smiles.

“That was cute. Your heart stuttered. I didn’t mean to.” Luke says, apologizing with a kiss.

“I’d be worried if it didn’t. There’s a very attractive boy laying pretty much on me.” Michael says.

Luke just hums and relaxes against Michael’s chest again, his breathing following the pattern of Michael’s. Romance is weird.

A few hours pass and Luke is asleep against Michael. His nose is buried in Michael’s neck and his arms are wrapped around Michael’s middle, but he’s still the little spoon. It’s cute. Michael thinks its really cute. At some point, Karen walks in and Michael makes a shushing gesture to her, pointing at Luke. She just smiles and nods, putting his clean clothes on his dresser before leaving and shutting the door behind her. It’s nice being home. Especially with Luke. He loves Los Angeles and loves the Muke House there, but there’s something about being back home in his _actual_ home. Laying curled up with his boyfriend in his old house makes his heart flutter and his arms to tighten around Luke. They’ve come so far and accomplished so much. Those thoughts used to terrify Michael; used to keep him up at night, fearing that the best they’ll ever be is just some band. Any thoughts of the future he would push aside in fear of a crisis, including those of Luke, even the happy ones. Now, though, since he’s grown up and gotten help for his mental health, he’s able to tackle those thoughts and allow himself to have them. Now, he allows himself to think of a future with Luke, because even though it’s scary as hell, he’s got Luke, and Luke has him, and they can do it together. Two halves of one idiot, and all that. As for the band, he figures that at least they _were_ a band. He’s more than happy with settling for playing as an opening act, more than happy playing gigs in hometown clubs and stuff. Playing arenas, selling them out, seeing the _world_ , is such a crazy thing that Michael often thinks he’s dreaming.

Luke snuffles beside him, making a small sound, before settling in again. Michael just smiles down at him and brushes his hand through Luke’s hair, other hand rubbing up and down the expanse of Luke’s back.

“Stop thinking so loud, come to bed with me.” Luke mumbles.

“We’re in bed, honey.”

“Come…fall asleep. With me. My dreams are lonely without you.” Luke says, not making much sense.

Michael’s heart still beats out of his chest at the saying. His boy is something else.

“That isn’t exactly how dreams work, bub. ‘Sides. I’m not tired.”

“I am, and I’m telling you to fall asleep.”

“I will, I promise. Go back to sleep, baby, I’ll be there in a minute.” Michael soothes.

Luke mumbles an affirmative noise, already half asleep again. Michael is so in love it _hurts_ , and he knows if his _mum_ had heard any of that, she would be cooing and embarrassing the ever loving _fuck_ out of him to not only the family, but also the Hemmings, and probably the Hood’s, and if Mali found out, she would tell Ashton’s _mum_ , and he and Luke would never hear the end of it from their families _or_ their band. It’s hard being in love, okay? But Michael wouldn’t change it for the world. He would take the rest of his life and his eulogy of embarrassment if it meant forever with Luke.

_Forever_. That’s not a new one, but it’s a new thing Michael is letting himself feel. He’s allowed it before, but always pushed it off. He lets himself ponder _forever_ with Luke. His heart hammers and he feels like crying but in the best way possible. Southy and Petunia are already best friends and their house is starting to feel like a home and their stuff is, like, together. Their toothbrushes are beside each other, and their razors are in the same drawer. Their closet is shared, and their shoes tangle with those of the other. Their food is in the fridge together and their cereal is beside each other. Their shampoos are in the same little part of the shower, and their body washes are side by side. They have their instruments in the same rack, and their picks in the same bowl. Their keys are in the same dish by the same door they share. Their socks are in the same drawer, and their knick-knacks are on the same shelf, or at least in the same house. _What’s mine really is yours_ , Michael thinks. If he cries, he knows Luke will freak out, but he feels like Luke will also cry when he reveals why he’d been crying. Even their _dogs_ share stuff. Michael is so fucking in love. He wants their forever.

When Luke wakes up, Michael never fell asleep.

“Did you ever sleep?”

“Yeah.” Michael lies. “No.”

“What kept you up?” Luke asks, yawning and stretching his back before settling in against Michael again, fingers tracing circles into the skin of his stomach.

“You.” Michael answers honestly.

“Me? I hope good things.”

“Always the best.”

“Oh yeah?” Luke teases, “Like what?”

“Forever. With you. Our forever.”

Luke looks up at Michael.

“Forever?”

“Yeah. Like, how I wanna spend forever with you. And how Casa Muke is like, everything that’s mine is yours, and all that. And how I’m allowing myself to think of forever with you now, because I’m not afraid to anymore.”

“Like, marriage?”

“I guess. But just, like, us in general. Having you by my side forever. And if that means marriage, then yeah. If not, that super sucks ass, but that works too.”

“You wanna marry me?” Luke asks, baffled, voice quiet and hesitant.

“Yeah.” Michael replies, confidence clear but nonexistent and coming from nowhere. He’s as scared as he’s ever been. Emotions are weird.

Luke is silent, hand now still and holding Michael’s middle gently.

“Do you wanna marry me? I promise this isn’t the proposal; if you say yes it’ll be way better,”

“I-yes, I want forever, with you, forever. You’re my…person. Yeah. My person.” Luke says, looking up at Michael with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.

“Yeah? Forever with me?”

“Forever. With you.” Luke says, leaning up and kissing Michael.

Once they pull away, they’re both smiling like idiots against each other.

“You look really really cute with glasses. Also really fucking hot. It’s great. You’re great. Please kiss me so I shut up before I embarrass myself more.”

Michael laughs and pulls Luke in again, kissing his lips gently.

_Yeah._ Forever sounds pretty damn good.


End file.
